Different Sides
by CherryTwister
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?
1. The assignment

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Didn't you see that girls dress at the party?" Cordelia Chase asked her two best friends, Buffy Summers and Harmony Kendall. When they got to school after Winter Vacation.  
  
"You mean that bright green dress, you could see it from miles." Harmony said in disgusted, as the three walked down the hallway of the Sunnydale High school.  
  
"I know someone should have called the fashion police." Buffy agreed, with her two friends.  
  
"So what's up with you and Riley?" Buffy asked, when they got to there lockers.  
  
"Your back with Riley?" Harmony said in confusion.  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't hear? It's like the talk of the school." Buffy told Harmony and took her books out of her locker.  
  
"Yea, Riley and me got back together at the party." Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Well, look what the dog dragged in." Buffy said in hatred, when she saw a gang of guys walking down the hallway. The gang included Spike, Xander, Wesley, Doyle, Gunn, and the leader Angel.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Buff." Angel grinned, as the gang walked up to the three girls.  
  
"What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that?" Buffy said angrily and Angel kept grinning  
  
"Hey, queen C." Xander greeted Cordelia.  
  
"Get lost loser." Cordelia said coldly.  
  
"Your words wounded me." Xander said, making a hurt face.  
  
"We have to go because we care about are perfect attendances record." Harmony said proudly and the girls walked a way from the guys.  
  
"Can you believe what they are wearing?" Cordelia asked, when she knew the guys couldn't hear her.  
  
"They look like they crawled out of a dumpers." Buffy agreed.  
  
"I like their leather jackets." Harmony said quietly.  
  
"Harmony!" Buffy and Cordelia yelled at her.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
{{Third Period Sciences}}  
  
"It's good to have you back after a long Winter break," The teacher greeted them.  
  
"Not long enough," Buffy whispered to Cordelia.  
  
"Miss. Summer is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher asked, when he caught Buffy whispering to Cordelia.  
  
"Just that I'm glad to be back," Buffy smiled sweetly. Then someone kick the back of her chair. Buffy turned around to see Angel behind her grinned. She groaned and turned back to the front of the class.  
  
"I know you have just gotten back, but now is the perfect time for an partner assignment." The teacher told the class and everyone moaned.  
  
"Come on it isn't going to be that bad. I will pick one girl and one boy for each group and you two will have to take care of an egg for a month. ." The teacher started.  
  
"Can we eat it?" Xander asked, from the back of the class.  
  
"No, you can not eat the egg Mr. Harris. The egg will be you and your partner's child. You must take care of the egg like a child. If you don't your grade will drop and this grade is 75% of your overall grade. Fail this assignment and you fail sciences," The teacher ended.  
  
"An egg for a child! He's got to be kidding," Harmony stated.  
  
"First group Cordelia Chase and Xander Harris." The teacher started to read the list.  
  
"Oh, no." Cordelia cried, when she heard she was paired up with Xander.  
  
"And last is Buffy Summers and Angel O'Connor," The teacher said. Buffy hit her head on the table. How was she going to survive a whole month with him?  
  
"Will one of the partners go up and get an egg. Then I would like everyone to sit next to his or her partner. " The teacher said and everyone got up.  
  
"So it looks like we're going to be working together of a month." Angel stated as he sat next to her. Buffy groaned still having her head on the table.  
  
"Look this isn't going to be a picnic for me either, Buff." Angel said dryly.  
  
"The names Buffy." Buffy told him. Then the class bell rang.  
  
"What are you doing you have to take the egg." Buffy grabbed the egg and fellow ngel out of the classroom.  
  
"No, that's your deal." Angel told her.  
  
"But I have cheerleading practice after school. I can't look after it." Buffy argued.  
  
"Too bad." Angel shrugged and walked off.  
  
"This is going to be one long month." Buffy told her self and looked down at the egg.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: I hope everyone likes it so far!!  
  
*Please review and tell me if I should go on* 


	2. Working things out

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So how is it working with Xander?" Harmony laughed at lunch.  
  
"It's really not that bad." Cordelia told them. Buffy and Harmony looked at Cordelia like she was crazy.  
  
"He takes the egg on the week days and I have it on the weekends." Cordelia explained.  
  
"I have to find Angel," Buffy blurted out. She had been thinking about the assignment all day. She decided she wasn't going to do all the work herself and just let Angel slide by .  
  
"What?" Cordelia choked out.  
  
"He has to do some of the work too." Buffy told them. Cordelia and Harmony knew what she was talking about and they both nodded. Then Buffy got up and started a crossed to table Angel and his gang sat at. Buff could hear the table was roaring with laughter.  
  
"Hey, Buff we were just talking about you." Angel grinned, when she walked up to the table.  
  
"We need to talk, alone." Buffy said firmly.  
  
"You heard the lady," Angel winked. Then everyone besides Angel got up.  
  
"Angel, we need to work something out with the egg." Buffy told him.  
  
"We did, it's your deal." Angel said about to get up.  
  
"No, we didn't work it out." Buffy started and pushed Angel back into his sit. "I don't care if you get it on the weekends or whatever, but you're helping me! Like it or not, we need a schedule and a name for the egg." Buffy ended.  
  
"Why don't we just call it egg?" Angel shrugged.  
  
"No, we need a real name." Buffy declared.  
  
"Since when did it need a name anyways?" Angel crossed his arms. Then Buffy shoved a certificate in his face.  
  
"A birth certificate for an egg! Man, that teacher has some serious problems." Angel stated, taking the certificate out of Buffy's hands.  
  
"How about Daisy?" Buffy said, the first name the popped into her head. Angel just frowned at the suggestion.  
  
"There is no way in hell we are naming it after a damn flower. Besides how are you so sure it's a girl?" Angel asked in disgust. Buffy's eyebrow went up at what Angel said.  
  
"Fine it's a guy, happy?" Buffy through he arms up in the air.  
  
"Very," Angel smirked, at seeing how mad he had made Buffy.  
  
"What about Zack?" Buffy offered.  
  
"I can work with that." Angel nodded in agreement.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: Sorry, this one is so short!!  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
  
Night Slayer  
  
gel-gel  
  
MidnightMoon12  
  
Tariq  
  
TK  
  
lexie   
  
natalia  
  
Reese  
  
{{Please Review}} 


	3. Not working so good

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"So Angel and you work things out?" Cordelia asked Buffy. They were at cheerleading practice.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to take Zack after practice." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Are you sure, practice is almost over and he isn't here yet?" Harmony asked.  
  
"He will be here." Buffy stated, looking at the egg.  
  
"I can't believe he's not here." Buffy mumbled to herself. Cheerleading practices had been over for 15 minutes and Angel still hadn't come to pick Zack up.  
  
"I guess we didn't work things out." Buffy whispered. Then she grabbed the egg and walked to her car.  
  
______________________________________  
  
{{Summer's House}}  
  
"Hello, honey how did school go?" Joyce Summers greeted her daughter, when she got home.  
  
"I have had better." Buffy said. She was about to go up stairs, when she remembered Zack was in the car. If she left the egg in the car it would be fried for sure.  
  
"Uh, oh! I forgot Zack!" Buffy declared and started to run back to the door.  
  
"Zack?" Joyce asked confused.  
  
"It's a science project." Buffy explained to her mother. Then she walked back out the door to get Zack, from the car.  
  
"Oh," Buffy heard Joyce say.  
  
"O'Connor, O'Connor," Buffy repeated, looking through the phone book, for Angel's phone number.  
  
"O'Connor," Buffy said on last time, when she found his number. Then she put her finger on the number and punched the numbers on the phone.  
  
"Hello," Someone said over the other line. Buffy knew right away it was Angel.  
  
"Angel," Buffy dully.She was still very, very mad about him forgetting their agreement.  
  
"Who's this?" Angel wanted to know. Buffy felt a little hurt when he didn't recognize her voice. Even though she didn't know why she should care.  
  
"Someone really pissed off." Buffy stated, into the phone.  
  
"Buffy," Angel's voice went up, like he was happy she called.  
  
"Good guess." Buffy said, in anger.  
  
"What's your problem?" Angel asked. He had noticed the anger in her voice.  
  
"Zack is the problem." Buffy answered, getting right to the point.  
  
"What?!" Angel questioned, acting like he hadn't heard her.  
  
"ZACK!" Buffy said again, but this time screaming it into the phone.  
  
"Shit, you don't have to scream it. So what about the egg?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"You forgot to pick up ZACK, after cheerleading practices." Buffy explained the best she could.  
  
" So what I forgot." Angel stated, making no big deal about his mistake.  
  
"You forgot, Angel we really need to work this out." Buffy said, she didn't want to go through the whole planning thing again, but she had to.  
  
"I though we already did." Angel sighed.  
  
"I thought we did too, but you're the one not doing your part. Angel I really need to get a good grade on this." Buffy pleaded. She never thought she would be begging Angel to work with her.  
  
"Well, that's not my fault." Angel braked into the phone,  
  
"If I fail science, then it will be YOUR fault!" Buffy shot back. Now she was getting even madder, by the second.  
  
"Whatever, I got to go." Angel said finally, after a few seconds of silences.  
  
"Fine, bye." Buffy said, and turned off the phone.  
  
"What are we going to do with your dad?" Buffy asked, looking at Zack.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: Short, I know!  
  
Here's a BIG Thanks to everyone that reviewed!  
  
buffy2004angel  
  
Prue  
  
Ashione   
  
*~*Winifred*~*   
  
Reese  
  
lexie  
  
ringlain   
  
Tariq  
  
Angel Kitten  
  
lilyanneb   
  
angelgerl  
  
^*^Please Reveiw^*^ 


	4. Forbidden Love

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Hello?" Buffy said, answering the phone.  
  
"Hey, Buffy." Cordelia's voice came over the other line.  
  
"Hi, Cordy. So what's up?" Buffy asked, as she plopped on her bed.  
  
"You still up for the Bronze tonight." Cordelia wanted to know.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy smiled. Her and her friends always went to the Bronze together after school.  
  
"Good, because I wanted to know what you were wearing." Cordelia explained. Then her and Buffy got into a conversation about clothes.  
  
"Okay, I will be there soon." Buffy said hanging up her phone. Then she grabbed Zack and walked down stairs.  
  
"Mom, I'm going to the Bronze can you take-" Buffy said when she gotten into the kitchen, but was cut off by her mom.  
  
"You want me to egg sit." Joyce guessed right away, looking at the egg in Buffy's hand  
  
"Please," Buffy begged, and make puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine, but don't stay out to late." Joyce replied, taking the egg out of Buffy's hand.  
  
______________________________________ ______________________________________  
  
{{The Bronze }}  
  
"You made it." Cordelia smiled when Buffy got to their table.  
  
"I said I would didn't I." Buffy declared, sitting down between Cordelia and Harmony.  
  
"Oh, no." Harmony groaned, as she looked at the door of the Bronze.  
  
"What?" Buffy wanted to know and turned to see what Harmony was looking at. Buffy saw Angel and his gang walking into the Bronze. Couple girls gave the guys flirting smiles, but Angel kept his eye on Buffy. They started walking over to the girl's table and Angel winked at Buffy. Buffy looked away blushing.  
  
"How are you lady's on this fine night." Xander asked, as they surrounded the girl's table.  
  
"It was better before you showed up." Cordelia sneered.  
  
"We are just here to have some fun." Gunn explained.  
  
"Well, how about you go have fun some where else." Buffy said coldly.  
  
"We can't have fun with you, love." Spike grinned at Buffy. Then Angel gave Spike a deadly glare, which wiped the grin off Spike's face.  
  
"Come dance with me." Angel whispered into Buffy's ear. Then he grabbed her and pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. Angel was too strong for Buffy to pull away from, so she went with it. As much as she hated to admit it she like having her body so close to Angel's.  
  
"Angel, we need to talk." Buffy stated, as Angel eyes were boring into hers.  
  
"No, we don't." Angel declared.  
  
"Yes ,we-" Buffy started to protest, but Angel's mouth covered hers before she could say anything more. Buffy did fight the kiss, she let her tongue play with Angel's. Then Buffy pulled away for air, and went back to Angel for another kiss.  
  
"Don't you think we are taking this to fast." Buffy said, after she finally pulled away from Angel's embrace. It felt weird to her that one second he's was low as dirt and the next she's kissing him, even though she didn't minded it. Then Buffy looked over Angel shoulder to look at Cordelia and Harmony.  
  
"It's it because you don't want your friends knowing you love me." Angel guessed.  
  
"I don't lo-" Buffy started, but didn't get to finish because Angel gave Buffy another kiss.  
  
"Don't worry I understand, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up so easily," Angel said, caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
  
"You look cold," Angel observed and took off his jacket. Then he put around Buffy and the big jacket hanged over Buffy's shoulders.  
  
"See you around." Angel gave her one more passionate kiss. Then he walked away and his gang followed him out of the Bronze. Buffy looked at the jacket and sighed.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Thanks for the reviews from:  
  
MidnightMoon12   
  
TK  
  
Tariq  
  
spoiledsquish  
  
Nadia  
  
Reese   
  
Sailor Earth  
  
Emily  
  
*~*Review if you want another chapter*~* 


	5. The oath

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Angel was thinking about the events of the night before. He didn't know why he did that to Buffy she looked so confused, but he knew she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Angel had wanted to do what he did that night many times before. He had liked Buffy Summers since forever, well maybe the fifth grade. Even though they had never really had a descant conversation. Angel also knew that even if Buffy felt the same way about him, her friends would never except them as a couple. Though he still had to try to win Buffy over.  
  
________________________________________  
  
{{School}}  
  
"Come you believe that jerk dumped me." Cordelia sobbed. Buffy and Harmony had to listen to Cordelia cry over Riley dumping her.(AN: If anyone's confused, Riley and Cordelia WERE dating at the beginning of this story)  
  
"You are so much better then him." Harmony declared.  
  
"Yeah, who needs fish face anyway." Buffy agreed and Cordelia started to smile.  
  
"Theirs a million guys that will go out with you in a heart beat." Buffy added shacking her head. Buffy had seen Cordelia and Xander together a few times. She was also starting to get the hint that Cordelia had a thing for Xander. Buffy hadn't told anyone about Cordelia and Xander because she wasn't sure Cordelia wanted anyone to know.  
  
"So how's your egg project going." Buffy asked changing the subject.  
  
"Great," Harmony stated with a huge smile.  
  
"That's because you have a partner with a social life." Buffy and Cordelia said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and started laughed.  
  
Soon Buffy noticed Angel towards them. He was alone and he was looking directly at Buffy.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, see you two later." Buffy lied. After last night Buffy didn't want to talk to Angel. She was confused about last night and wouldn't know what to say to him. Buffy walked away as fast as she could.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
{{Later}}  
  
Buffy had done a good job at avoiding Angel, till fifth period came along.  
  
Angel came up from behind Buffy. He twisted her around so she faced him and he grabbed her shoulders. Buffy struggled to get away, but failed.  
  
"You have been avoiding me." Angel stated with anger.  
  
"So," Buffy shot back with more anger.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked, now he no longer sounded angry, but concerned.  
  
"Why not," Buffy answered. The truth was that she wasn't sure why she was avoiding Angel. Besides the fact she didn't want a repeat of the night before, at least not in the middle of the hallway.  
  
Angel sighed and knew he wasn't getting anywhere. So he took action. Angel pushed Buffy closer to him, so their lips were only inches away. Then Angel crushed his lips against Buffy's. Right away Buffy pushed away, before the kiss went any farther.  
  
"Leave me alone." Buffy told him. Buffy was able to get away from him because he was shocked when she pushed away so fast. Buffy turned away from Angel and ran down the hallway.  
  
Buffy started walking once she was farther away from Angel.  
  
"Hey, Buffy." Buffy heard Cordelia call her.  
  
"So what's up with you and Angel?" Cordelia asked walking closer to Buffy.  
  
"You saw." Buffy frowned.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure I was the only one." Cordelia assured her. Buffy relaxed a little.  
  
"We need to talk," Cordelia started." I know about you and Angel. The same things happening with Xander and me."  
  
Buffy was shocked, she knew about Cordelia and Xander. But she never thought Cordelia would confront her with it.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this in the library." Buffy offered, at seeing how uncomfortable Cordelia looked.  
  
"Sounds good," Cordelia consented, looking around making sure no one was eavesdropping.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
{{Library}}  
  
"I say we make an oath." Cordelia stated, when they sat down at the table in the library.  
  
"An oath?" Buffy questioned confused. How was that going to help their Angel and Xander problem?  
  
"Yeah, we take an oath. To promise each other nothing is going to happen between Xander and me or you and Angel." Cordelia explained and Buffy listened closely.  
  
"Okay why not, it may actually work." Buffy shrugged leaning back in the chair.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter!  
  
MissKittyFantastico345  
  
Goldengirl  
  
Angel of Death  
  
Nelo  
  
Angel Kitten  
  
Neah  
  
Pam  
  
sera devona   
  
lexie  
  
Tariq  
  
cutie k  
  
~*Review and find out if they stick to their oath*~ 


	6. What's Right

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Buffy had spent two days straight ignoring Angel. She decided she would not break her oath with Cordelia no matter what. Third Period Science was almost over and she didn't have to look behind her to tell that Angel had his eyes on her.  
  
"Okay, I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow," The teacher said fiddling with the papers on his desk. Then Harmony raised her hand with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Yes, Miss Kendall," The teacher said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you need on your desk again?" Harmony wanted to know and a few students laughed.  
  
"Miss Kendall, have you been listening to anything I said." The teacher asked rudely.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm..no," Harmony answered truthfully looking from Buffy to Cordelia.  
  
"Well, for all of you like Miss Kendall that have just joined are class, I need a report on how your egg is doing so far." The teacher repeated the assignment and then the bell rang. Before Buffy walked out of the room Angel pulled her aside.  
  
"Meet me in the library after school." Angel said with a serious face, which made Buffy even more baffled.  
  
"w.w..h..at?" Buffy stuttered, trying not to look at Angel's lips, because if she does theirs a good chance she won't be able to stop herself from kissing him.  
  
"About the egg thing," Angel told her and before she could say anything he was out the classroom door. Buffy sighed she wanted to be with Angel so badly, but she didn't want to lose her friends.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
{{End of the day}}  
  
"Bye, I have to go to the library." Buffy said to Cordelia and Harmony.  
  
"We have a library?" Harmony questioned tilting her head, as Buffy and Cordelia just laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I have to met Angel there." Buffy explained, but realized she didn't choose the best words.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia looked at Buffy in disgusted and Buffy knew why.  
  
"We have to work on the egg project." Buffy answered and Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Speaking of the egg project. What was with Mr. Law today, I mean can you believe me actually expected me to listen to what he was saying." Harmony protested thinking back to what happened in Science.  
  
"Well, bye." Buffy waved and started walking towards the library.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
{{Library}}  
  
When Buffy got to the library Angel was already there with his feet propped up on the table.  
  
"What took you so long." Angel said crudely in a voice that Buffy had never heard before besides when he is beating up freshman.  
  
"Lets just get this over with." Buffy sighed and set her binder on the table.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Angel said and Buffy twitched at the coldness in his voice.  
  
"What's your problem." Buffy asked firmly, looking Angel straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm not the one with the problem." Angel stated turning his head, breaking their eye contact.  
  
"Okay, what condition is the egg in?" Buffy asked looking at the sheet of paper they were doing their report on.  
  
"What the hell, why have you been avoiding me. What am I not good enough for you." Angel yelled and through up his arms. Buffy looked up from the paper confused.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Buffy asked puzzled by Angel outburst.  
  
"Buffy, we can work something out, we can be together." Angel got up from his chair and before Buffy knew it he was hugging her so tight she couldn't get away.  
  
"Let me go," Buffy said with force and Angel obeyed, but still had hold of her by the shoulders.  
  
"We don't have to tell anyone." Angel offered.  
  
"You mean like a secret relationship." Buffy stated knowing what he meant and Angel nodded. Buffy's heart was telling her to say 'yes', but her mind was telling her otherwise.  
  
"We can't do that." Buffy said finally, then Angel looked really hurt and let go of her shoulders.  
  
"Fine have it your way, Buff." Angel declared grimly and walked out of the library with out looking back at Buffy. When Angel was gone Buffy felt tears fall from her eyes. Then she couldn't believe what she had done to Angel. Screw the oath, Buffy thought. After she started running down the hallway calling Angel's name. No one was at the school this late so she could she Angel perfectly walking down the empty hall.  
  
"What do you want." Angel asked turning after hearing Buffy call him. When he turned around Buffy jumped into his arms and kissed him. Angel was shocked for a minute, but then started kissing Buffy back.  
  
"So, you have accepted my offer?" Angel asked after they broke a way to catch their breath. Buffy didn't say anything she only nodded and pulled him into another deep kiss.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: Sorry, I wanted to get this chapter out earlier, but I wasn't working  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
buffyangelus  
  
spoiledsquish  
  
missmentalberg  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
Goldengirl  
  
kili-2  
  
TK  
  
EmilyTheStrange  
  
lexie  
  
Nelo  
  
Pam  
  
Angel Kitten  
  
pinkie36629  
  
kween_of_ queens   
  
*·.·»¦«´¨ ` Please Review´¨`»¦«·.·* 


	7. Deep Down

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Did you hear about the college party this weekend?" Harmony told Cordelia and Buffy the latest gossip, as they walked to homeroom.  
  
"Are you going to the party? Cordelia asked Buffy casually.  
  
"Uh? Oh, yes..of course." Buffy answered, even though she had no idea what they were talking about. She had her eyes on Angel when he walked past. Buffy mouthed 'I love you' to him and Angel mouthed it back. It had been two weeks since their relationship started and it was going great. The only ones that knew about their relationship was Angel's gang and they weren't going to tell anyone.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
{{End of Third Period Science}}  
  
"After rereading your reports several times. I am surprised to announce the best team so far through half the project is Buffy Summers and Angel O'Connor." The teacher announced at the end of class the egg project grades so far. Everyone clapped at the teacher's announcement and Buffy smiled. Angel gave her a quick wink when no one was looking.  
  
Buffy met Harmony and Cordelia outside the classroom once Science ended.  
  
"Congratulations, you may graduate yet." Cordelia joked.  
  
"So tell us how did you get Angel to actually work on a school project?" Harmony giggled.  
  
"It's a gift." Buffy shrugged.  
  
"You must have put him in his place." Cordelia declared. Buffy smiled at the thought of her and Angel fighting over the egg project, but then kissing and making up.  
  
"Oh my god, I left my pink gel pen in science." Harmony blurted out and ran down the hallway.  
  
"What was that all about?" Buffy asked, watching Harmony run down the hallway.  
  
"With Harmony, who knows?" Cordelia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, I have to go see the principal. He wants me to show this new girl around. Her name is Hope or Faith something like that. It's going to be tons of fun." Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
"Try not to die of boredom because your wearing the jacket you borrowed from me and I still have yet to get back." Buffy stated pointing at the jacket Cordelia was wearing.  
  
"I'll try not, but no promises." Cordelia waved and started walking the opposed way.  
  
_________________________________  
  
{{Lunch}}  
  
Once Buffy walked into the lunchroom alone she immediately walked over to Angel's table. When Buffy got to the table she sat on Angel's lap.  
  
"Hey, Buff." Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.  
  
"Who knew are hard core leader had a soft spot." Doyle laughed.  
  
_________________________________  
  
{{Later}}  
  
Buffy was walking past the library when someone pulled her into the library.  
  
"Angel, you sacred me." Buffy admitted when Angel pulled into an embrace.  
  
"Sorry," Angel mumbled into Buffy's blond hair.  
  
"It's okay." Buffy smiled sweetly and gave Angel a kiss.  
  
"Buffy!" Cordelia called from outside the library.  
  
"I've got to go." Buffy pulled away and looked at Angel tenderly. Angel nodded and gave her one more hard kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey, there she is!" Harmony waved to Buffy once she got out of the library.  
  
When Buffy saw her friends it hit her. She was eventually going to have to choose between her best friends and Angel. Buffy had two choices break off her relationship with Angel and risk losing Angel forever. Or tell her best friends about Angel and risk losing her best friends. Deep down Buffy knew what she had to do and that she had to do it soon before it got to deep.  
  
//////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: I'm sorry it's so short! Your going to have to wait till the next chapter it see who she chooses: Friends or Angel?  
  
Thank you for the reviews from:  
  
ShawThang  
  
Goldengirl  
  
Nelo  
  
kiwi  
  
spikes baby   
  
MidnightMoon12  
  
spoiledsquish  
  
~*~SQUEE~*~  
  
clules4eva  
  
sera devona   
  
char   
  
X-identaty  
  
Tariq  
  
Willow  
  
TK  
  
SlayKitten91  
  
erica   
  
`*`*` Review if you want another chapter soon!`*`*` 


	8. Got Faith?

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"I need to tel-" Buffy started to say to Harmony and Cordelia when Cordelia interrupted her.  
  
"Buffy, you should see the new girl. It's like, she doesn't even care what people think." Cordelia said in disgust and Buffy sighed.  
  
"I know, that Faith girl is like, a walking felony." Harmony added agreeing with Cordelia. Buffy didn't say anything as just turned around and started walking to the school exit.  
  
"Where are you going?" Cordelia asked a raised her eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Buffy told them. She was still confused about what she was going to do. Buffy just needed a little more time to think about it. At first she was going to tell her friends about Angel now she doesn't know what she wants to do.  
  
"You're going to skip, but it's last period!" Harmony stated with a gasp.  
  
"Yup," Buffy declared and walked out. Her friends will get over it. She has never skipped before, but there is always a first time for everything.  
  
Buffy decided she didn't want to walk home. So she just sat next to a tree and she was still on school property. Buffy was in deep thoughts when some made a loud cough. Buffy turned around to face a girl that was taller then her, she had brown eyes and hair.  
  
"Rough day?" The girl asked and sat down next to Buffy.  
  
"Tell me about it?" Buffy sighed. Last period was all most over and she still didn't know what she was going to do about her problem.  
  
"I'm Faith," The girl told her. Buffy stared at the girl knowing she was the new girl that Harmony and Cordelia were talking about. She didn't look as bad as they said. Sure she looked like one of those hard core types, but she seemed to be really nice to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy," Buffy told her. Then Faith took out a pack of cigarette from her back pocket.  
  
"What a smoke?" Faith asked offering Buffy a cigarette.  
  
"No, I didn't smoke." Buffy told Faith. Faith shrugged and lit her cigarette.  
  
"So what's your story, B?" Faith asked Buffy, after blowing out a bunch of smoke.  
  
"My story?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Yeah your story. You don't look like the kind to skip. So what's up?" Faith asked. Buffy wonder if she looked that obviously that a stranger could tell when she had a problem. Buffy decided it wouldn't hurt to tell Faith about Angel, maybe she could even help with the problem.  
  
"Well, I got this boyfriend that my friends don't actually know were going out and if they did the we were going out they wouldn't approve." Buffy explained.  
  
"So do you really love this guy?" Faith asked Buffy, after thinking about what Buffy just told her.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said with out even thinking.  
  
"Well, if you really love this guy then your friends would understand and if they don't then they're pretty crappie friends." Faith told her then the last period school bell rang.  
  
"Thanks for your help." Buffy said getting up. She was going to find her friends before they left school.  
  
"Good luck, B!" Faith called to her, as Buffy walked back towards the school.  
  
"I am going to need it, F." Buffy yelled back with a laugh.  
  
"Buffy, where have you been. I can't believe you actually skipped." Cordelia said right when Buffy walked back into the school.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys about Angel." Buffy told them and the both stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"What about Angel?" Cordelia coldly. Buffy knew Cordelia was going to be angry with her anyways because she broke their oath, but she has to find out some time.  
  
"We are together." Buffy finally told them. Harmony mouth dropped and Cordelia looked pissed.  
  
"Well, our going to have to pick your friends or the loser." Cordelia sneered and Buffy knew it was going to come down to his.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said boldly, looking Cordelia straight in the eye.  
  
"Fine be with your loser punk boyfriend, but you will never be popular in this school again." Cordelia told her and tossed her hair over her shoulders. Then started walked down the hallway with Harmony close behind. Harmony would look back at Buffy every two seconds.  
  
After they were out of sight Buffy decided to go looking for Angel. She found him at his locker.  
  
"Hey," Buffy greeted and put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey yourself." Angel smiled and turned around to face Buffy. Buffy stood on her tip toes and gave Angel a kiss on the lips. Then Angel pulled her into an embrace and gave her a longer kiss.  
  
"Maybe we should go to the library." Angel offered after they pulled away. There were a few people watching them kiss in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"No, right here's fine." Buffy smiled and gave him another loving kiss.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: I need to know a few things before I write the next post. First, is their anyone still out there that wants Xander and Cordelia to be together? Second, I was thinking about adding Willow to this story, but I need help on how she's going to come into the story.  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
spoiledsquish  
  
kiwi   
  
X-identaty  
  
midnightMoon12   
  
Fiona  
  
Tariq  
  
Devil's Advocate  
  
buffy  
  
Goldengirl  
  
ShawThang  
  
Nelo  
  
chazza  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl  
  
.·~·-.,¸¸,·*´ [If you Review, you will get more chapters!] `*·,¸¸,.-·~·.¸,· * 


	9. True Friends

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"How did your problem go, B?" Faith asked Buffy, when she got to school the next day.  
  
"I have crappie friends." Buffy sighed and Faith knew what she meant.  
  
"So they ditched you." Faith stated and Buffy nodded mutely.  
  
"I guess it shows how good of friends they really were." Buffy announced. She really thought they would all be friends for life, well that turned out to be one big joke.  
  
"Hey, who need them always you got that boyfriend of yours." Faith said trying it cheer Buffy up.  
  
"At least you're my friend and I'm not totally alone." Buffy stated as she watched a bunch of people who were once her friends stare at her in disgust, like she use to do to others.  
  
"You got Willow too." Faith told her, as they started walking to the library. Buffy was confused, why was Faith bringing her to the library and who is Willow?  
  
"Willow as the tree?" Buffy asked confused.  
  
"Your are a dumb blond aren't you?" Faith stated and her eyebrow went up. Then there was some silence. Buffy looked confused, she took a strand of her blond hair and study it.  
  
"Willow as in my sister?" Faith told Buffy.  
  
"Oh...oh, why did you say so?" Buffy questioned and Faith sighed. Then they walked into the library. Buffy remember spending a lot of her time in the library with Angel when they were doing their egg project. Now the projects was almost over and she can't believe that at one time she hated Angel.  
  
In the library there was a red head sitting at that table reading a big book. Buffy didn't remember every seeing her believe.  
  
"Hey, Willow!" Faith greeted loudly. The red head looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Faith." Willow said back. Faith walked over to the table Willow was sitting at and Buffy followed her.  
  
"This is B." Faith told her and pointed to Buffy.  
  
"B?" Willow stared at Buffy confused.  
  
"Buffy Summers," Buffy corrected and stuck up her hand for Willow to shack.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg, nice to met you." Willow said very friendly and shook Buffy's hand.  
  
"You two look nothing a like." Buffy declared looking from Willow to Faith.  
  
"We are stepsisters." Faith explained with a shrug.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Buffy asked sitting next to Willow trying to start a conversation with her new friends.  
  
"I'm studying for that algebra test tomorrow." Willow told her, looking back down at the book see was reading before they come into the library.  
  
"Great, I forgot we even had one." Buffy groaned and hit her head on the table.  
  
" I can help you study." Willow offered and Buffy lifted her head from the table.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked to made sure she didn't hear wrong and Willow nodded with a huge smile.  
  
"Willow is a great tutor without her I wouldn't have made it this far." Faith assured Buffy.  
  
"Oh, but I can't study tonight I have a date with Angel at the Bronze." Buffy winded, then she thought of an idea.  
  
"Unless you come and help me study at the Bronze." Buffy added, hopping Willow would agree.  
  
"The Bronze," Willow tilted her head confused.  
  
"Don't worry I will show you." Faith told Willow.  
  
"Hey, B don't you think your boyfriend is going to care about your date trying out to be a study date?" Faith asked.  
  
"Aww..he can get over it." Buffy said and waved her hand.  
  
_________________________________  
  
{{Bronze}}  
  
"Study on are date?" Angel asked confused, once Buffy told him that Willow is going to help her study that night.  
  
"Yes," Buffy confirmed and nodded her head. Buffy and Angel's gang were sitting at a table and Buffy was on Angel's lap. Buffy was waiting for Willow to get there.  
  
"So who is this Willow and Faith?" Spike asked curiously.  
  
"Their new and really nice." Buffy told them.  
  
"There they are." Buffy pointed. Willow and Faith walked around the dancers to get to Buffy's table. Spike kept his eyes on Faith the whole time.  
  
"Everyone this is Faith and Willow." Buffy said introducing them to Angel, Spike, Xander, Wesley, Doyle, and Gunn.  
  
"Hey," they all said in unison with the exception of Spike. Who was still staring at Faith.  
  
"Do you want to dance." Spike chocked out. The whole group stared at him and then at Faith.  
  
"Sure," Faith said, but she sounded unsure. Then Spike told Faith's hand and brought her out to the dance floor.  
  
"Well, that was wired." Wesley stated, as they all watched Spike and Faith dance.  
  
"I second that." Doyle agreed.  
  
"Well, let's get studying." Buffy offered to Willow after a while of silences.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat you want anything?" Angel asked Buffy, when he got up from the seat.  
  
"Coke please," Buffy told him.  
  
"Want anything Willow?" Angel asked turning to Willow.  
  
"No I'm okay." Willow answered.  
  
"Okay, I will be right back." Angel stated and gave Buffy a deep kiss before he walked away. Buffy spend the rest of the switching from studying to dancing with Angel.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Thank you for the reviews from:  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl  
  
Fiona  
  
LissaMarie  
  
darkthunder24   
  
TK  
  
angelsgal  
  
EmilyTheStrange  
  
Goldengirl  
  
Devil's Advocate  
  
Angel Davis  
  
cutie k   
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
lilyanneb   
  
jess  
  
~**Please Review if you want another chapter**~ 


	10. Cousin

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Buffy don't forget our cousin Oz is going to spend sometime with us!" Joyce yelled to Buffy before school.  
  
"How could I forget? You have been reminding me every morning." Buffy sighed as she started to eat her breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"Also you have-" Joyce started, but Buffy finished.  
  
"Go to the Bronze to night to see him because he won't get a chance to settle in till tonight. Yeah yeah I know." Buffy said finishing what her mom was going to say.  
  
"So you do listen to me." Joyce smiled.  
  
__________________________________  
  
{{School}}  
  
After a while of hanging around Xander a lot Buffy noticed that Xander stared a Cordelia any chance he had. Buffy started to get the feeling that her and Angel weren't the only ones that have had a secret relationship.  
  
"Hey Xander." Buffy greeted him. She decided since Xander was sitting alone it was her best chance to ask him about Cordelia.  
  
"Hey, Buffster." Xander joked.  
  
"So how's everything with Cordelia going?" Buffy decided to go ahead and ask him straight out.  
  
"Huh?" Xander looked more shocked then confused.  
  
"You and Cordelia are together." Buffy stated being sure of herself.  
  
"How did you know?" Xander wanted to know and Buffy just smiled.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
{{In the back of Buffy's house}}  
  
"We have to go to the Bronze." Buffy begged to Angel that night. Buffy hadn't told anyone about Xander and Cordelia. She decided they would tell everyone when the felt the time was right. Buffy still didn't understand why Cordelia acted so mean towards her when she found out her and Angel were have a secret relationship, since she is having one with Xander.  
  
"Have to? Can't we stay here?" Angel asked giving Buffy a tender kiss.  
  
"Yes, we have to go. My cousin is playing there tonight." Buffy explained and struggled from Angel's embrace, but Angel held her tighter. Then Angel started giving her kisses down her neck.  
  
"But he's staying with you. You'll see him a lot." Angel stated, still giving Buffy kisses.  
  
"Please," Buffy begged again and stuck out her bottom lip. Afterwards Angel stopped kissing Buffy and looked into Buffy's eyes for a while.  
  
"Fine you win." Angel gave up and Buffy giggled and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.  
  
____________________________________  
  
{{Bronze}}  
  
"I could stare at him all day." Willow sighed, starring up at the guy playing the guitar.  
  
"Hello is anyone their?" Faith said waving her hand in front of Willow face. Then Buffy came through the Bronze's entrance with Angel's arms warped around her and Buffy was wearing the leather jacket that Angel gave her.  
  
"I have lost my sister." Faith groaned to Buffy and Angel as they make their way to the table and then Faith put her elbows on the table.  
  
"So you've got a thing for Oz." Buffy stated to Willow. Buffy realized that Willow was staring at her cousin.  
  
"You know him." Willow turned her attention away from Oz to face Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, he's my cousin." Buffy told Willow and her mouth dropped.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: Sorry, this one is so short. And I know the last chapter sucked, I bet this one does too. I'm kind of running out of ideas!  
  
Thanks to everyone that did review my last chapter:  
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
GoodCharlottesGurl  
  
Kendra  
  
Goldengir  
  
~*~Please Review~*~  
  
~~Preview~~(I have a preview for once!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Cordelia said we had to stop seeing each other, that I shouldn't tell anyone about us. I'm confused, what did I do wrong?" Xander said. He was looking at Buffy, but he didn't look completely there.  
  
"It isn't you, its Cordelia's huge ego." Buffy assured him.  
  
"Well, did she tell you why?" Xander asked with a little hope.  
  
"Sorry, we have been doing much talking lately." Buffy told him quietly  
  
"Oh," I was the only thing Xander had to say. Buffy hated seeing him that that, all broken down  
  
"But I think it's time I have a talk with Miss Ego." Buffy said walking off the find Cordelia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Feelings

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Wow, you have an inside connection." Faith joked and hit Willow in the arm.  
  
"I can introduce you two." Buffy smiled.  
  
"Really?" Willow asked, thinking it was to good to be true.  
  
"Sure, you helped me pass that test last week. It's the least I could do." Buffy shrugged and Willow gave her a hug.  
  
"Hey, Buffy." Oz greeted Buffy with a hug. Buffy walked up to Oz by herself because Angel had gone home early because he got tired of listening to Faith talk about guys asses. Willow wouldn't go greet Oz with Buffy because she was to shy and Faith was off dancing with some guy.  
  
"Long time no see Oz." Buffy declared with a smile.  
  
"So whose the girl you were sitting with." Oz asked, looking at Willow from over Buffy's shoulder.  
  
"She's a friend I want you to met." Buffy said putting on a grin. Then Buffy dragged Oz through the dancers over to the table Willow was sitting at.  
  
"Willow this is Oz, Oz this is Willow." Buffy introduced them.  
  
"Hey," Oz smirked and took the seat next to Willow.  
  
"Hi," Willow smiled shyly.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Buffy winked at Willow. Buffy didn't really have to go to the bathroom it just meant 'I'm going to leave you two alone for a while'. Buffy was going for a half an hour when she came back. Oz and Willow were in a deep conversation about school or some smart thing like, that.  
  
"Wow, you took a while in the bathroom." Oz stated when Buffy got back to the table.  
  
"Long line," Buffy explained with a shrug.  
  
"It's getting late. I'm going to pull the van up front. You need a ride Willow?" Oz asked Willow and Willow nodded mutely.  
  
"So spill. How did it go?" Buffy wanted to know once, Oz has walked away to get his van.  
  
"He asked me to the movies." Willow smiled happily.  
  
"Believe me I know my cousin and he likes you. He doesn't just ask any girl out right away." Buffy told Willow.  
  
"You think?" Willow asked dreamily.  
  
"I don't think I know." Buffy nodded.  
  
___________________________________  
  
{{School}}  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy heard Xander call after her.  
  
"Hey, Xander! What's up?" Buffy greeted him with a smile, but Xander looked like the world was going to end.  
  
"Buffy, I have to talk to you. Since you're the only one that knows about mine and Cordelia relationship." Xander told her.  
  
"I'm here so talk away." Buffy said, ready to listen to whatever he had to say.  
  
"Cordelia said we had to stop seeing each other, that I shouldn't tell anyone at us. I just confused, what did I do wrong?" Xander said, he was looking at Buffy, but he didn't look completely there.  
  
"It isn't you its Cordelia's huge ego." Buffy assured him.  
  
"Well, did she tell you why?" Xander asked with a little hope.  
  
"Sorry, we have been doing much talking lately." Buffy told him quietly  
  
"Oh," I was the only thing Xander had to say. Buffy hated seeing him that that, all broken down.  
  
"But I think it's time I have a talk this Miss Ego." Buffy said walking off the find Cordelia. Then Buffy spotted Cordelia by her locker.  
  
"Cordelia, what's your problem?" Buffy walked up to Cordelia.  
  
"What are you talking about loser?" Cordelia sneered at her.  
  
"Listen I'm not planning on starting World War 3, but if you don't stop that loser crap I will be forces to." Buffy said forceful.  
  
"Fine, but make it fast." Cordelia said ignoring Buffy and started checking her makeup in the mirror that was hanging in her locker.  
  
"This is about you and Xander." Buffy started and Cordelia stopped looking at her makeup and turned to face Buffy.  
  
"Xander is a great guy and I just want to know what made you want to give all that up." Buffy asked and Cordelia just laughed at what she said.  
  
"Well, first of all I could do SO much more better then Xander. Besides I'm back with Riley." Cordelia stated and went back to doing her make up.  
  
"You know your right, but the other way around. Xander could do so much better then you." Buffy said. Buffy couldn't believe how rude Cordelia was acting and it was starting to piss Buffy off.  
  
"That's great and all, but you know I really don't care what a loser like you thinks." Cordelia shot back.  
  
"Why can't we just have a friend to friend conversation?" Buffy asked half- joking.  
  
"Were not friends." Cordelia stated coldly.  
  
"Well, I'm starting to wonder if we ever were friends." Buffy declared and turned to walk away from Cordelia.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: Sorry, theirs no B/A in this chapter!  
  
Thank you for the reviews from:  
  
lilyanneb   
  
GoodCharlottesGurl  
  
Kendra  
  
Goldengirl  
  
TK  
  
Devil's Advocate  
  
Nelo  
  
Michelle   
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
Rbritsmom73  
  
b/a always   
  
Tariq  
  
Fiona  
  
Kilkina  
  
(¸.·´ (Please Review if you want more) `·.¸)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Preview~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can." Willow ended and turned off her cell phone. By Willow's expressions Buffy could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked, wondering why Willow looked like she just saw a ghost.  
  
"The hospital, Faith's in the hospital." Willow kept repeating like, she was hoping it was a dream and she was going to wake up.  
  
"Why?" Buffy questioned, hoping it was nothing serious.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me they just said she was in bad condition." Willow answered slowly trying to peace everything together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Near Death

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: Peach  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Hey, Buff." Angel greeted with a sweet smile as he walked up to her. Buffy was at her locker putting her books back in her locker because it was the end of the day. When Angel got to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.  
  
"Love you." Angel whispered into her ear.  
  
"Love you too." Buffy told him and rested her back against his muscular chest.  
  
"Bronze tonight?" Angel asked hopefully, kissing her neck again.  
  
"Nope, studying." Buffy informed him and he frowned.  
  
"Again?" Angel protested, embracing Buffy tighter.  
  
"Yeah, but I promise this weekend I'll spend most my time with you." Buffy promised him. Then Angel let go of Buffy and spun her around so that they were face to face. Then Angel gave her a deep passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll keep you to that promise." Angel whispered between kisses. Then they walked down the hallway to the library holding hands.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
{{Library}}  
  
"So where is Faith?" Buffy asked Willow. They were in the library studying for the upcoming test. Except Buffy was daydreaming of Angel more then she was studying.  
  
"Out partying," Willow answered with a sigh.  
  
"She does that a lot doesn't she?" Buffy questioned with a smirk.  
  
"You have not idea." Willow said quietly and looked down at her book. Then Willow's phone started to ring.  
  
"Hold on," Willow said to Buffy, as she took out her ringing cell phone and set her book down.  
  
"Hello," Willow answered her cell phone.  
  
"Oh god," Willow said and Buffy looked up from her history book. Buffy saw Willow's face go pale.  
  
"Okay we'll be there as soon as we can." Willow ended and turned off her cell phone. By Willow's expressions Buffy could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Who was that?" Buffy asked, wondering why Willow looked like she just saw a ghost.  
  
"The hospital, Faith's in the hospital." Willow kept repeating like, she was hoping it was a dream and she was going to wake up.  
  
"Why?" Buffy questioned, hoping it was nothing serious.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me they just said she was in bad condition." Willow answered slowly trying to peace everything together.  
  
"Let's go." Buffy said getting up from the table.  
  
______________________________________  
  
{{Hospital}}  
  
Buffy and Willow were sitting in the waiting room and no one was telling then what was going on. Buffy had called Angel because she felt like she needed him by her. Her and Faith had only known each for a little while, but they had become quick friends.  
  
"Do you want coffee?" Buffy asked Willow calmly even though tears were running down her cheek.  
  
"No," Willow was able to choke out. Buffy was trying to stay strong for Willow, but it was hard for her. She never liked hospitals and never will.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back. Tell me if you get any news on Faith." Buffy told Willow and she nodded slowly. Buffy started off to find the coffee machine.  
  
"You look so much more attractive when you're smiling." A loving voice came from behind Buffy and then two warm arms wrapped around her for comfort. Buffy looked up to see Angel's worried face.  
  
"You came." Buffy tried to smile through all the tears.  
  
"Of course." Angel reassured and pulled her into a tender kiss. Then they both walked back to Willow. Without finding the coffee, but Buffy didn't seem to care since she had Angel. When they got back Willow wasn't alone. Oz had content arms around her and Spike was next to the couple looking like he was going to kill someone. Buffy had known that Spike and Faith had got closer, but Spike being here showed her that they were a lot more closer then she first thought. When Buffy seat back down in Angel's embrace the doctor came out.  
  
"Obviously your friend has had to much to drink." The doctor said without emotion.  
  
"How much to TO much?" Buffy asked confused as she snuggled against Angel's chest.  
  
"Enough to kill her." The doctor declared and everyone was quiet.  
  
"She is unconscious right now, but when you have that much to drink theirs a good chance that you can died from it." The doctor added.  
  
"Do any of you know where she got this much to drink?" The doctor asked after a while of silences. They all had confused looks on their faces and with that the doctor was gone.  
  
"What do we do now? Wait to see if she lives." Spike said stubbornly. They all waited for a while and got no further news on Faith's condition. Willow and Oz had fallen a sleep, while Spike, Buffy, and Angel were awake.  
  
"I'm hungry." Spike complained.  
  
"I'll go to the grocery store and get something of us to eat because we may be here a while." Buffy stated getting up from Angel's lap.  
  
"I'll go with you." Angel volunteered starting to get up, but Buffy stopped him.  
  
"No, stay here. I'll be back soon. Call me if you get anymore news." Buffy told him. It took a long time of arguing till Angel gave up and Buffy went alone.  
  
___________________________________  
  
{{Outside the Grocery Store}}  
  
When Buffy got out of her car she hear voices of a couple girls talking.  
  
"That girl was so dumb." One of then made a laugh that sounded more like a screech Buffy cringed at the sound.   
  
"She going to have one nasty hang over from all the drinks we gave her." One of then added.  
  
"She would have jumped off a bridge if we told her to." Another one stated. Buffy could see the girls in the parking lot smoking.  
  
"You think she's still pasted out on the floor." A voice chuckled. All Buffy could think about was Faith. Were these girls the ones pushing Faith to drink so much? There was only one way to find out.  
  
"Probably," One answered as Buffy started to walk towards them.  
  
"You got a problem?" A girl asked Buffy once she walked up to them. Buffy was guessing she was the leader.  
  
"Faith," Buffy whispered looking straight into the leader's bloodshot eyes.  
  
"What?" She wanted to know confused.  
  
"That dumb girl, was her name Faith?" Buffy asked more forceful.  
  
"Yeah," The leader then a drunken grin came over her face and the others laughed.   
  
"She's in the hospital thanks to you idiots." Buffy sneered at them.  
  
"So?" A girl next to the leader put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So no one messes with my friends." Buffy declared.  
  
"What you going to do about it Blondie." The leader still had a grin on her face.   
  
"This," Buffy said and she hit the leader with full force in the face. The leader fell down and a few helped her, but the others looked at Buffy.  
  
"Stay away from Faith. Or you're going to get more then a punch in the face." Buffy warned and spun around real fast. Buffy got to her car and drove away forgetting all about food.  
  
______________________________________  
  
{{Hospital}}  
  
Buffy walked into the hospital not believing someone could be so nasty.  
  
"She woke up," Willow came running up to Buffy and gave her a hug.  
  
"That's great." Buffy let out a huge sigh of relief. Things were starting to look up.  
  
"Where's the food?" Angel questioned after Willow was done hugging Buffy.  
  
"Long story," Buffy answered. Buffy didn't want to tell anyone about her encounter with those girls in till she talked to Faith about it.  
  
"Can I go talk to Faith?" Buffy asked them. She didn't know how bad Faith still was.  
  
"Spike's with her right now." Angel told her and wrapped his arm around Buffy.  
  
"Stay with me." Buffy told him and gave him a deep kiss.  
  
"Forever," Angel answered and nuzzled her neck.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
AN: There is a longer chapter!  
  
Here's a thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Michelle: Hope you like this chapter and Faith's going to be okay.  
  
Sailor Earth: Here's your update, just wished I could have gotten it out sooner!!  
  
Devil's Advocate: I'm glad you like it.   
  
GoodCharlottesGurl: Faith's okay, I couldn't kill her!!  
  
Fiona: You really think I'm doing good work? Thanks!!  
  
Confused Reader : Hey! After the whole Buffy telling her friends about Angel thing her and Cordelia have kind of been enemies. They didn't pact things up and your going to have to wait and see if they do.  
  
b/a always: I tried ,but this chapter doesn't have much B/A in it either!  
  
Tariq: Hey! I'm happy you like my story so far!  
  
Goldengirl: I was going to put more B/A in future chapter. So you're just going to have to wait, sorry!  
  
*~*Please Review*~* 


	13. So It Ends

Different Sides  
  
Summary: Prep Buffy and bad boy Angel have to work together on a school assignment. Will it be a start of a new relationship or just more hatred?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
Spoilers: AU  
  
By: CherryTwister (Peach)  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Hey Faith," Buffy greeted Faith when it was her turn to see Faith.  
  
"So how do you feel?" Buffy asked once she got closer to Faith's hospital bed. Faith didn't look as bad as Buffy expected.  
  
"About as good as someone can when their in the hospital." Faith sighed.  
  
"So who were the girls you were partying with?" Buffy asked and she saw how shocked Faith looked.  
  
"What?" Faith questioned even though she knew exactly what Buffy was talking about it.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I had a little run in with them at the grocery store and I want to know everything." Buffy demanded and sat on the end of Faith's hospital bed. Faith let out a huge sigh knowing there was no way out of it.  
  
"Okay, here it goes. I usually go to college parties, which I was at one if them tonight. A couple of girls were talking trashes about me. So I starting to drink to show them I wasn't a wimp and I got a little carried way." Faith explained and Buffy crossed her arms.  
  
"A lot more then a little carried away. You fell into their trap, you should have known better!" Buffy demanded and shook her head. Faith looked down like she was a little girl that had just gotten in trouble.  
  
"B, please don't tell the others." Faith whispered.  
  
"Only if you promise never to get this drunk again." Buffy told her and Faith looked up at her an again. Faith was quiet of a second like she was thinking the promise over.  
  
"I Promise," Faith said and Buffy smiled. Then Buffy got up from the end of the hospital bed, where she was sitting and gave Faith a little hug.  
  
"So what's up with you and Spike?" Buffy questioned and Faith's face lit up.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
In a couple months many things had changed. Faith got better and now she was going out with Spike. Faith kept Buffy's promises and Buffy never told anyone about the girls.  
  
Buffy and Angel's egg project was finished, though they still stayed together which surprised the school. Cordelia and Buffy didn't talk to each other much. Buffy thought it was for the best. She had friends now that she knew would stay true to her. Buffy decided she never wanted to go back being the snobby girl because not being in the 'in' crowd had it's good parts like Angel.  
  
Oz and Willow stayed together too. Despite Cordelia comments about how a 'loser' like Willow can't get with a hot guitarist like Oz. Xander got with a transfer student Anya in the middle of school and had gotten over the whole Cordelia thing.  
  
"What a year!" Buffy exclaimed at the end of the last day of school. The whole gang was walking out of school.  
  
"Your right about that one B." Faith said.  
  
"I wouldn't have it anyother way." Angel whispered in Buffy's ear. His arms were wrapped around her waist.  
  
"What's next on the agenda?" Spike laughed. None of them cared about the stares the gotten by Cordelia group because school was done and over.  
  
"College." Willow suggested with a bight smiled and Oz nodded.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Xander agreed.  
  
"I'm in." Gunn said nodding with his arm around his new girlfriend Fred.  
  
"College here we come!" Doyle yelled and Angel slapped him on the back while keeping one arm tight around Buffy.  
  
"Whatever we do we'll do it together." Buffy said and Angel sealed her lips with a kiss.  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~~~THE END  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
AN: Dumb ending I know. It's just that my mind isn't on this story anymore and I can't think of any ideas for it. Thanks to everyone that did review it means a lot to me. Also if anyone wants to know about a squeal, I doubt that I am going to do a squeal for this story because I have don't have any time to write any more stories with school. 


End file.
